This invention relates generally to apparatus for sealing the periphery of an opening and, more particularly, to sealing apparatus for sealing the periphery of an opening such, for example, as the feed opening of a bulk material bin, or the opening of a charge container for a shaft cooler for hot bulk material, or an opening of a shaft furnace, wherein a channel extends around the periphery of the opening and a dividing wall extends into the channel, the latter being filled with liquid to effect the seal.
So-called water seals wherein a channel extends around the periphery of the opening to be sealed and into which a dividing wall extends so that the channel is filled with liquid to effect the seal are known. Such known sealing arrangements, however, are not entirely satisfactory in that on one hand liquid often spills from the channel when the relative pressures within the opening and the outer atmosphere change. In this connection, the dividing channel will function as a U-type manometer so that the level of the liquid on one side of the dividing wall (the low pressure side) will rise and possibly overflow. On the other hand, such sealing arrangements tend to become clogged with mud and other debris as a result of the collection of dust during the filling of the apparatus whose opening is being sealed (e.g., the bulk material bin) and, therefore, such sealing arrangements require constant maintenance. In view of the foregoing, such conventional water seals are not especially suited for use in connection with sealing openings through which bulk material which generate large quantities of dust and other particulate byproducts is passed. Additionally, conventional water seals are not particularly suitable when bulk material which is water sensitive is passed through the opening intended to be sealed.